hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Takeuchi Akari
|image = |caption = Takeuchi Akari promocionando "Umaku Ienai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2008-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2008-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works |join = 14 de agosto, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2014-actualidad) (2011-2014) |generation = 2ª Generación |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = Junio 2008 |generation1 = 4ª Generación |graduate1 = 16 de octubre, 2011 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, Harvest, Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = ANGERME 2ki |sig = Takeuchiakariautograph2122.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Takeuchi }} Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) es una miembro de la 2ª generación y sub-líder de ANGERME. Se unió a Hello! Project en 2008 como miembro de Hello Pro Egg. También fue miembro de Shin Minimoni y de la unit del SATOYAMA movement, Harvest. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2008 Takeuchi Akari se unió Hello! Project como miembro de Hello Pro Egg en 2008. Fue presentada durante el concierto del 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ en junio de 2008 junto a Fukumura Mizuki y Kaneko Rie. 2009 En junio de 2009, Takeuchi participó en la obra de teatro "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", la secuela de "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", junto a Miyamoto Karin, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, y Kamei Eri. En 2009, Takeuchi formó parte del renacido grupo Shin Minimoni, junto a Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, y Miyamoto Karin. 2010 A finales de año, Takeuchi participó en la Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition, pero no pasó de la 3ª ronda. 2011 Audicionó para S/mileage y pasó la audición, convirtiéndose en sub-miembro del grupo junto a Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Kosuga Fuyuka, y Katsuta Rina. El 16 de octubre, las sub-miembros de S/mileage fueron ascendidas a miembros oficiales, como parte de la 2ª generación. Tras el anuncio, Takeuchi y Katsuta dejaron Hello Pro Egg. 2012 Del 15 al 28 de junio, una serie de eventos fanclub titulada Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ incluyendo la 9ª y 10ª generación de Morning Musume y la 2ª generación de S/mileage, tuvo lugar en el Yokohama Blitz. El 10 de octubre, se anunció que Takeuchi sería miembro de la nueva unit Harvest, junto a Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, y Sato Masaki de Morning Musume. 2013 En abril, Takeuchi comenzó a ser regular en el programa de televisión educativo de NHK, Test no Hanamichi. El 14 de abril, la 2ª generación de S/mileage tuvo un evento de fanclub. El 26 de mayo, se anunció que Takeuchi formaría parte de un nuevo proyecto llamado Yattaruchan Daisakusen, donde ayudaría a Nakanishi Kana con su misión de convertirse en "Super Yattaruchan". El proyecto comenzó en agosto. El mismo día, la cuenta de Twitter de Takeuchi se abrió oficialmente. El 25 de noviembre, tuvo un evento de cumpleaños especial titulado S/mileage Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013. El evento tuvo dos presentaciones. 2014 El 2 de marzo, Takeuchi Akari y Nakanishi Kana twittearon que sus cuentas de Twitter se volverían inactivas y utilizarían más el blog. Los últimos tweets de Takeuchi fueron: "Estuvimos en Twitter como parte de la Operación Yattaruchan para volvernos Yattaruchan, ¡¡¡¡¡así que a lo mejor significa que Akari es Yattaruchan ahora-!!!!! lol ¡¡Actualizaré mi blog más a menudo a partir de ahora!! lol ¡¡Gracias!!"Takeuchi Akari. "Akari "We were...". smileage english (@namasma_eng) via Twitter. 2014-03-02. El 23 de noviembre, Takeuchi celebró su 17º cumpleaños. Tuvo un evento especial de cumpleaños, titulado S/mileage ~Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2014~, el evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. 2015 El 24 de noviembre, se anunció que Takeuchi se haría cargo de Fukuda Kanon en "TRY 60 Bu".https://twitter.com/hipnewsservice/status/669232350757302273 El 29 de noviembre, en el concierto de graduación de Fukuda Kanon, se anunció que Takeuchi sería sub-líder de ANGERME junto a Nakanishi Kana. 2016 El 25 de enero, Takeuchi celebró su 18º cumpleaños en un evento especial titulado ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event ~Shinnenkai ja nai yo! Birthday Event da yo! Minna de Akari wo Iwaundaa!!!~. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. El 24 de noviembre, Takeuchi celebró su 19º cumpleaños en un evento especial titulado ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. Vida Personal Familia= Takeuchi tiene un hermano mayor y un perro llamado Melon. Takeuchi es prima de Yajima Maimi, líder de ℃-ute.Morning Musume Michishige Sayumi no Kon'ya mo Usa-chan Peace. Broadcast Date: 2009-06-24. Explicó en el pasado que la razón por la que quiso entrar en Hello Pro Egg fue porque admiraba a su prima Yajima y a ℃-ute. |-|Educación= Cuando Takeuchi entró en Hello Pro Egg en junio de 2008, era una estuiante de tercero de primaria. Cuando audicionó para S/mileage, estaba en su segundo año de secundaria. El 13 de marzo de 2016, Takeuchi anunció que se había graduado del instituto y que iría a la universidad.http://ameblo.jp/angerme-amerika/entry-12138864529.html |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las notables amistades que Takeuchi Akari ha adquirido: *'Katsuta Rina:' Takeuchi se lleva muy bien con Katsuta Rina en ANGERME. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' Es cercana a Fukumura Mizuki de Morning Musume *'Miyamoto Karin:' También se lleva bien con Miyamoto Karin de Juice=Juice. *'Sato Ayano:' Es buena amiga de Sato Ayano de Up Up Girls. *'Makino Maria:' También se lleva bien con Makino Maria de Morning Musume. Ambas son grandes fans del béisbol.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. |-|Significado del Nombre= El nombre de Takeuchi, "Akari", significa rojo (朱; aka) combinado con el caracter fonético (莉; ri). Es nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Takeuchi Akari: *'Take-chan' (タケちゃん): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Egg. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Oden-kun' (おでんくん): Se lo dieron debido a que tiene rasgos faciales similares al personaje "Oden-kun". Las miembros de S/mileage, fans, incluso Tsunku le llaman así. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *'Apodo Oficial:' Take-chan (タケちゃん) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Sagitario *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Buey *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Altura:' 152cm (5'0")"竹内　朱莉 タケウチ　アカリ" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-08-14: Sub-miembro de S/mileage **2011-10-16: Miembro de S/mileage *'Años en ANGERME:' 3 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' ﾘｲ＾・ ゥ・ﾘ *'Color en S/mileage / ANGERME:' **'Rojo' (2011-2014) **'Azul' (2014-actualidad) *'Canción de la Audición:' "Suki-chan" de S/mileage *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shin Minimoni (2009-2011) **ANGERME (2011-actualidad) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Harvest (2012-2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013-actualidad) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Jugar fuera, ver la televisión, leer manga *'Habilidades Especiales:' Carreras de velocidad, deportes, caligrafía *'Punto Fuerte:' Odiar perder contra todo *'Punto Débil:' Hablar demasiado rápido *'Asignatura Favorita:' Educación Física *'Asignatura Odiada:' Matemáticas *'Comidas Favoritas:' Kiwi, carne *'Comida Odiada:' Tofu *'Colores Favoritos:' Rojo y azul claro *'Frase en Inglés Favorita:' "You're Welcome!!". *'Animales Favoritos:' Perros, tigres, cachorros de leones, pandas rojos *'Equipos de Deporte Favoritos:' Yomiuri Giants *'Admira a:' Yajima Maimi *'Canciones Favoritas en el Pasado:' Minihamus no Ai no Uta, Around the World, "Dango 3 Kyoudai" de Hayami Kentarou y Shigemori Ayumi (con Hidamari Kids y Dango Chorus) *'Canciones Favoritas Actuales:' What Makes You Beautiful, Yuki no Ne, Niji Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Takeuchi Akari Canciones Como Solista *Jitensha Chiririn (cover de S/mileage; de SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2013.03.30 Take in spring (“e-Hello!” DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2014.06.27 Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 / Fukuda Kanon Birthday Event 2014 / Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014 *2015.01.27 S/mileage Birthday Event 2014 "Takeuchi Akari & Tamura Meimi" *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event ~Shinnenkai ja nai yo! Birthday Event da yo! Minna de Akari wo Iwaundaa!!!~ / ANGERME Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2015 *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~ Revistas Apareciendo en la Portada *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Trabajos Películas *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (como Airi) Programas de TV *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2014- The Girls Live Comerciales *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Vídeos Musicales *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (bailarina de fondo) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (bailarina de fondo) *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (como Tanaka Reina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (como Tanaka Reina) Teatro *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Lily y Rupert) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (como Cattelya) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE Radio *2012– SS1422 *2015– TRY 60 Bu (TRY60部) (Martes) Trivia *Le gustaría ir a un parque de atracciones con Tokunaga Chinami. *Si pudiese entrar en otro grupo por un día, entraría en ºC-ute. *Tamura Meimi y Murota Mizuki piensan que Akari es la más guay de Hello! Project. *Come pan en el desayuno. *Tiene el hábito de morderse el labio. *Su lugar favorito es su salón. *Mori Saki de Up Up Girl le dio a ella y a Fukumura Mizuki tazas con dibujos de una boda cuando eran Eggs. *En el festival de deportes, fue la única miembro de S/mileage capaz de ganar un evento. *Es fan de la banda británica-irlandesa One Direction. *En el Team Okai, hacía las partes de Tanaka Reina. *Fue la primera miembro de la 2ª generación de S/mileage en lanzar un solo DVD. *El día antes de graduarse de secundaria, se dijo a si misma que no quería graduarse. Tras escuchar "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" mientras lo decía, se emocionó y empezó a llorar. *Cree que Tokunaga Chinami es la miembro más energética de Hello! Project, mientras que Kumai Yurina la más relajada. *A veces lleva pantalones cortos en vez de faldas en los vídeos musicales y conciertos porque prefiere un estilo más masculino. *En la entrevista final de Fukuda Kanon antes de su graduación, dijo esto sobre Akari: "Ya era buena cantando y bailando desde el principio, pero también tiene algunos aspectos de la actitud idol en el buen sentido, y siempre es de confianza. Todos la aman así que también le gastan bromas todos, solo mencionar su nombre puede hacer sonreír a todos".Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. Mira También *Galería:Takeuchi Akari *Lista:Discografía de Takeuchi Akari *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Takeuchi Akari Títulos Honorarios Referencias Enlaces Externos *Perfil de Hello! Project *Blogs Oficiales: **Blog de la 2ª generación de ANGERME **Blog de la 2ª generación de S/mileage (inactivo) *Cuenta de Twitter Oficial de Takeuchi Akari (inactivo) *Perfil Oficial de Takeuchi en Test no Hanamichi de:Takeuchi Akari en:Takeuchi Akari it:Takeuchi Akari Categoría:Miembros de ANGERME Categoría:Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:Nacidos en noviembre Categoría:Takeuchi Akari Categoría:ANGERME Categoría:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Sub-miembros de S/mileage Categoría:2ª Generación de S/mileage Categoría:Kenshuusei Debutadas Categoría:Shin Minimoni Categoría:Harvest Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Adiciones de 2008 Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Time Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! SATOYAMA Life Categoría:Miembro Más Joven de Hello! Project Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:Up-Front Works (discográfica) Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Antiguas Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:4ª Generación de Hello Pro Egg Categoría:Miembro más Joven de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Miembros que Fallaron una Audición de Morning Musume Categoría:AS1422 Categoría:Sub-líderes Actuales Categoría:Líderes de Grupos